Phantom Future
by Patriotic Jaguar
Summary: Danny is going to be a father! Better news? Twins! What will come of a halfa and a human reproducing? Read on to find out!
1. Anticipation!

A/N: First publishing, so this may be a bit short (at least, at first). At this point, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this going, do something else, or whatever. I'm more feeling for people's interest. Also, I do NOT own the rights to anything DP. However, any original characters are mine, ALL mine! :P Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

4|\/|3|2!(4

"Danny, wake up!"

Daniel Fenton jumped out of bed. "What is it!?"

His wife sighed. "It's nine o'clock in the _morning, that's_ what it is!"

Danny Fenton rubbed his eyes. "Humph…I thought something was wrong…"

His partner gave him a smirk. "I know you like to sleep in, but this is pushing it. We aren't teenagers anymore.

He simply stared at her. "…your point being…?"

She shook her head. "We're adults now, Danny. It would be one thing if we didn't have any responsibilities-"

"I know, Sam, I know. I just like to get a little extra sleep when I can."

Sam Fenton smirked. "Hey, I like sleep as much as the next person. However, we need to get the house ready. At nine o'clock, the day's practically _half over!_"

Danny smiled, then saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

Samantha chuckled. "That's more like it. First thing's first: what color to make their room?"

Daniel shrugged. "You _know_ I'm no interior designer, Sam. I'm more hands-on than intuitive."

Sam sighed. "I know. I just want you to be good with the way it looks in the end. And _don't say_ you'll be fine with whatever I pick out, because we _both_ know how that went the _last_ time…."

"Heh…touché." He thought for a moment. "Well, why not make it light blue? That way, it's a color that fits both of them."

His wife blinked. "Not intuitive, eh? Coulda fooled me!"

He winked at her. "I learned from the best."

She winked back. "You sure did"

Danny stretched out in the bed. "So, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, a few hours, now. I made myself a little omelet and a glass of V8. And yes, I know the danger of eating under-cooked eggs."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I know you're very careful with yourself."

She smiled. "Of course I am. Though, I guess I wasn't _quite_ ready for how I'd be feeling."

He shrugged. "Heh…is anyone when they're in this situation?"

"True. However, I meant more the…extenuating circumstances."

Danny blinked. "…it isn't anything serious, is it?"

"No, no. Just…well, like I said. Unexpected."

"Well, we _are _in uncharted territory here."

"…Right." Sam's face brightened. "I must say, I _am_ anxious!"

"…you need to sit down?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Me? Sit down?"

"Heh. I know it's not in your nature, but it may help."

"Oh, alright." Sam slowly lowered herself into the recliner.

"I'm a bit…curious myself, actually. They're more than likely going to have some of my…skills, it'll just depend on which ones."

Sam couldn't resist. She put on her teaching voice. "Of course, dear. As you know, every child picks up _something_ from either parent"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Very funny, honey. You _know_ what I mean."

She shrugged. "Eh, so what if I do?"

The young man got himself out of bed and headed for the shower. "What's it like outside?"

His wife's face brightened. "Beautiful, dear! The birds are singing, the sky is clear!"

"…the sky is…clear?"

Sam gave a little pout. "Relatively speaking of course"

Danny smirked. "Of course."

"I think I will lie down. When you're finished in the bathroom, maybe we can get started on the first coat?"

"Sure thing, honey!" Danny closed the door, and Sam could hear the water running. It wasn't long before it was accompanied by a well-pitched singing voice.

Sam smiled. "That's my Danny, always the crooner."

4|\/|3|2!(4

A/n: If anyone would like to beta this story (and any others if/when I get around to it/them), feel free to let me know!


	2. Science Fiction?

A/N: 3 reviews so far! Thank you to each one! Here's the next chapter. Again, it may not be very long, but I'm certainly going for quality over quantity. As always, I greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Also, the songs I have picked for this fic thus far are either country songs and/or songs from my YouTube playlist (jarretfan1988). Playlist includes: 19 Somethin' – Mark Wills; Welcome to the Future – Brad Paisley; Ghostbusters' theme song;

4|\/|3|2!(4

Danny stepped out of the shower. "Whew! Nothing better than a nice, cold rinse to wake you up in the morning!"

Sam was lying on the bed. She smiled. "You sure know how to take care of yourself. Cooking, cleaning…I definitely found a keeper!"

Danny shrugged. "Growing up, self-sufficiency was _required. _Cooking, of course, due to mom's…clumsiness in the kitchen."

Sam smirked. "Well, you shouldn't fault her for trying."

Danny shuddered. "…no. But, then…I think I'd've rather her _not_ try so many times. I quickly lost track of how many times Jazz or myself had to whip out a fire extinguisher or two…."

"Hah. That's right, I seem to remember an occasion like that…."

_It was nineteen eighty somethin'_

Danny grunted. "…could you get that, hon?"

"Sure thing." Sam picked up the cell phone. "Yes?"

_"Hey, Sam. How're you doing?"_

"Fine, Jazz, thanks. How're you?"

_"Also well. For better or worse, I think I'll always have job security."_

"Point taken. Talk about a bitter-sweet circumstance"

_"You can say _that_ again"_

Jasmine Fenton, Danny's elder sister, had graduated summa cum laude with a Ph. D. in counseling from Amity University. Neither her degree _nor_ her class ranking was a surprise to anyone who knew her, and she was a poster-girl for determination in following your dreams.

"So, what's up?"

_"Oh, nothing much. I just thought I'd check in and see how my little relatives are doing."_

"They're fine, far as anyone can tell."

_"I _still_ say you should've found out the genders of the kids."_

"I know. And, honestly, I'm surprised I feel this way. I'm usually not much for surprises but…I suppose this is different."

_"Heh…that it is. Well, I'm glad everything's going well for you two."_

"Likewise, Jazz."

_"Catcha later!"_

"Okay!" Sam ended the call, replacing the cell on Dan's bedside table."

Danny was standing by the sink, shaving. "…She's still wanting to know what we're having, isn't she?"

Sam smiled. "You can't really blame her, hon. I may have started getting the beginnings of motherly instincts, but she seems _particularly_ ready to be an aunt."

Dan paused in his work. "Oh, I'm not blaming her for being herself. I'm more…amused as to how _she_ seems more excited about their arrival than either of _us!_"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, cause we've _never_ seen someone more excited over something second-handedly.

Danny blinked. "…touché."

_Welcome to the Future!_

Danny walked over to the table. "What's up, Tuck?"

There was an audible huff from the other end of the line. _"…you still have that Brad Paisley song for me, don't you?"_

"Maybe I do. You still haven't answered my question."

_"Just thought I'd see if you were awake. Apparently, you are."_

Danny shot a curious look toward his wife. "Did Sam tell you to give me a wake-up call?"

_"Nah, this one's all me. I'm working on a new spacecraft for NASA, so I'm on my own sleeping schedule."_

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? They actually let you _in!?_"

_"…very funny, buddy. Actually, they gave me my own project. Everything I'm working with is solely mine."_

"Wow…that's impressive! Of course, they probably didn't want you screwing around with any of _their_ equipment!"

_"…as if I could do any worse than they've already done…."_

"True, true. So, what're you working on now?"

_"Actually, I've been studying the possibility of creating a mock-up of a warp drive."_

Danny chuckled. "You've been pulling all-nighters watching Star Trek series in one take again, I see."

_"That, and reading up on some of my colleagues' research on the topic. It seems such technology is yet another example of the show's more being ahead of its time than science fiction."_

Danny blinked. "…you're kidding, right?"

_"Oh, no. I'm not saying we'll necessarily be able to get a craft to reach warp _ten_ in our lifetimes, but…it's _certainly _more feasible than in the days when the series came out."_

"Heh…_this_ is one reason I picked that song for you!"

_"…point taken, Danny."_

"Well, you know I _love_ these little chats, but—"

_"I know, I know. You've got things to do. Tell Sam I said 'hey'."_

Danny smiled. "Will do." He placed the phone back in its spot.

Sam sat up in the bed. "What was _that_ all about?"

Danny shook his head. "The more I know, the less I understand…"

Sam gave her husband a quizzical look. "…come again?"

Danny snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, sweetie. It appears that Tucker is turning into our very own Geordi La Forge."

Now it was Sam's turn to blink. "…seriously?"

Danny smirked. "Yup. Warp-drive and all."

Sam shook her head. "Seems like everyone's really living their dreams."

Danny winked. "I know _I _am".

Sam blushed. "Ditto!"

4|\/|3|2!(4

Tucker Foley was just coming out of a short nap, when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the desk. He picked it up. "…yeah?"

_"I hope I didn't wake you, dude."_

"…as a matter of fact, you _did!_"

_"Oops…my bad."_

He stretched. "It's cool. I didn't want to sleep too long this time, anyway."

_"…If you say so. Sam's taking it easy, so I was wondering if you had any free time today."_

Tucker yawned. "I guess so. Come on over whenever."

_"…you won't mind my…inquisitive nature?"_

"Heh. I wouldn't want you to be _anyone_ but yourself. Besides, I think I have a suitable leash around here somewhere…."

_"…very funny, man. I'll be over soon."_

"Okay. See you then!" The young man placed the cell back on the desk. He rubbed his face, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I guess it's time to get up again." He received a growl from his midsection. "…time for food!

4|\/|3|2!(4

Sam was lying in bed, actually enjoying a lazy-paced day. Her phone rung. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sam."_

Hey, Val. How's it going?"

_"Eh, not bad, I suppose. How's our favorite halfa?"_

"Pretty well, thanks…you're not still angry at him over—"

_"Angry? No. But…let's just say some feelings die slowly"_

"—Hey, I totally understand. What've you been up to these days?"

_"Not much, honestly. Job's…interesting, to say the least."_

"Keheh…I suppose that's true."

_"So, how 'bout you?"_

"Well, not much on my side, either. Trying to stay active, while still watching what I do"

_"Oh, right…how's that going?"_

"Alright. They're definitely on their own schedule"

_"Heh…I can kind of imagine. You still set on the surprises?"_

"Yep. Shocking, I know, but…it's what we want"

_"Hey, your choice. What's your hubby up to?"_

"I think he's going to spend time with Tucker."

_"That's nice. Mind if I drop by?"_

"No, come right over."

_"Okay, be there soon!"_

"Okay, sweet. See you then!"

4|\/|3|2!(4

A/N: Again, I know this is short. However, I don't want to give away anything just yet. I'm getting some ideas as to how this story will progress, but I want to flesh them out more. I might update these two chapters (and any others afterward) at different points. One of my...traits (for better or worse) is over-analysis; I rarely can leave something I work on as-is (unless doing so is absolutely required) As always, read & review, please! Any and all suggestions welcome! Also, if anyone would like to beta my story(s), let me know!


End file.
